zcrushersstrikeforcefandomcom-20200216-history
Diary of Death
Diary of Death details the story of Amagara Chieko, a young, suicidal teenager. The Loaded Gun BEGIN Life didn't matter to 15 year old Chieko. Being 5'2", having a small bust, short, black hair tied with red bows and red eyes and from Japan being humiliated was nothing new. However, she had one good thing here, and that was Aaron Jensen. But..he doesn't want her. "Chieko?" An orphanage worker called her name. Chieko wanted to do it so badly. The gun was right there..but who would miss a brat like her? Chieko's almost white hand moved to pick up the gun. Her hand grasped it and placed it in her bag. She closed the bag, and sighed. Her eyes began to glisten with tears. Why didn't I do it? Why..? If I died..no one would miss scrawny, idiotic Amagara Chieko. Besides, I barely know their English. No one wants me...I snuck a gun into suicide watch..no one loves me..no one loves me..no one loves me.. Chieko continued to weep. "No one loves me...no one loves me...no one loves me.." Chieko put her hands up to her face and kept crying. She walked up to her bed, and sat on it. She laid down, with her eyes, looking like a pool of blood, wide open. Tears continued to flow, Chieko wanting so badly just to go limp and be gone from this cruel world. End prologue Sharpened Knives Chieko looked up to the darkening skies, a glum expression on her face. The skies were dark, so much like her feelings. She hadn't forgotten about the gun, no, not at all. "Miss Amagara! Wake up, please, it is time for school!" An orphanage lady called from afar. Chieko's eyes were wide open, and puffy from her tears of yesterday. Her last name wasn't even Amagara..Weakly and somberly, her paper white hands grabbed an amethyst colored bag. Her legs wobbled as she stood up and walked out of the small, quiet room. Why didn't I do it..? The gun was there.. She was still thinking over last night's suicide attempt. "Chieko! What's wrong with you? Did you cry?" A young girl with bronze colored hair and chocolate brown eyes asked. Cara Lange. Aaron Jensen's love interest. Chieko's heart broke at the thought that Aaron did not love her..she wanted to scream to the stars, but who would listen to an unloved 16 year old bitch..? "No. No, no, no, no." Chieko looked at Cara. "Are you sure?" Cara seemed to have so much concern..but Chieko knew, she was probably a fake, cold and callous young girl. Am I just trying to make false reasons to hate her? Aaron loves her, and who wouldn't?! I'm just a small child. Cara had the rich family, the good looks and everything! I offer nothing. She's too perfect..and I'm just a hideous and crazed girl. Chieko looked solemn. Her black haired head lowered as she concealed tears of jealousy. Her already puffy eyes continued to turn redder, and she slowly reached for her face. Her hands touched her face, she quavered as tears came from her eyes. "Chieko! Cara! You're going to be late for school! Hurry up and get in the car!" A high pitch voice screeched. Cara's feet rose up as her speed quickened. She jumped and fell in the car. Chieko stood still, still weeping. In the kitchen, she saw a knife. Oh, the sharpened knives. Her hand reached out to grab one and stuffed it in her pack. "CHIEKO!" The screeching voice called out her name. Oh well, she didn't care about that woman. Chieko wanted to feel the sense of the knife, taste the iron in her mouth and be at peace. However, her feet walked slowly, tears of jealousy still streaking her face. Aaron and Cara. That's how it is always at school. They ponder,"Who is that Japanese girl who likes Aaron? Oh well, she has no hope against Cara." I would never be loved in this cruel world. Flashes of bullies humiliating her came through her mind. She remembers being on the ground last year and begging to be spared. She remembered being almost nude, crying in the rain and the blood around her. She remembers that day vividly. The attackers, the feeling of it all..and the face..the face?! She had never remembered it until now. A twisted smirk, blue eyes, red hair?! Aaron?! Aaron was the one who treated her so cruelly, the one who left her nude, bleeding and crying in the rain? Her eyes opened in shock. He was the one..? Chieko slowly wrapped her arms around herself. She grasped her shirt tighter and began to weep. Aaron..is the one? The one who violated me so cruelly last year? The one who cursed me out, called me such vulgarities and beat me..? No love..no love for Chieko..no one loves me..even the man I love has violated me and beaten me..I have no reason to go on anymore. Nothing will benefit me if I live in this world. Chieko pulled out a journal of hers, and wrote a note. 'Dear cruel world, I will no longer be alive by the time you see this. That will be a blissful moment for I, Chieko Amagara. Don't bother trying to cry over me. She put the journal beside herself and unzipped her bag. The knife dropped, and she pulled out the gun. She breathed nervously, with a grin on her face. With her finger on the trigger, she pressed on it with all her might. The bullet came from the gun and slowly went through her brain. The sheer power of the gun hit her before she could even take a breath or cry in pain. Her body fell to the ground and a thud was heard. Her bulging red eyes closed as a heartbeat was no longer visible. Goodbye cruel world..goodbye.. She became surrounded in a pool of blood which came from her brain. The blood was so much like her eyes..she was gone..dead..never to speak or cry again.. ---- "Here lies Chieko Amagara, a poor, lost soul. April 17th, 1996- December 19th, 2011.'' The simple tombstone read. No flowers were around the stone, nothing at all. Just the little inscription and the worn out stone. Chieko was right..she truly was unloved. She'd be forgotten, if it wasn't for the little stone surrounded by bigger and prettier stones. '' And this is where our saddening diary of death ends... END Category:Page made by Cocoabean Category:Fanfiction